


It Had to Be You

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phone Sex Client Jackson, Phone Sex Operator Stiles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After more than two years working as a phone sex performer, Stiles is surprised when he runs into his favorite client the first day of Lit. When Jackson wants to talk to him after class, Stiles doesn't know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> For Tryslora's [prompt](http://tryslora.tumblr.com/post/116989928517/stackson-au-where-jackson-and-stiles-have-never) in my 500 Follower Giveaway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The first day of class is really such a waste. Stiles thinks it would make more sense for the professors to email a syllabus or use the online learning webpage to take care of that stuff so the first day could actually be productive. Of course, most of his classmates would likely disagree, so he keeps that thought to himself. He’s taking most of his classes on Tuesday and Thursday this term, but the Power, Discourse, and Popular Culture class that his advisor suggested as a great elective for his Cultural Anthropology degree is only offered on Mon-Wed-Fri. Since school started on a Tuesday this term, he still hasn’t received the syllabus from it because Dr. Morrell refuses to post it online until after the first class.

Since it’s the first week of term, Stiles has arranged to work a few extra hours because he knows he’ll have the extra time. He’s a junior, after all, and this term is the last one between him and senior year. It’s going to be a pretty rigorous term, too, which is why he worked through the holidays and plans to work extra during the weeks when his homework isn’t so overwhelming. He’ll hopefully make enough by the time it’s all done to cut back his hours some. Fortunately, working as a phone sex performer, as Kali insists on calling them, gives him a lot of flexibility. He can’t even imagine old school phone sex before wireless headsets and computers. He usually manages to get a lot of homework done while working because he can talk and make the expected noises while typing out an essay without his client ever realizing.

When he finally finishes the walk from campus to his apartment about half a mile away, he’s sweaty from the late summer sun and ready to get some work done. He strips off his shirt, wiping his torso before tossing it in the laundry basket, and then kicks off his shoes. Wearing just a pair of basketball shorts, he logs in, letting Julia know he’s available for calls, and he opens his textbook for his Anthropology of Violence class. There’s a shit ton of reading for that class, so he figures he’ll get a start on it tonight because he’s a master at time management. It’s the only way he can handle a double major and part-time job while also still having time to hang out with friends.

The calls are steady. He gets a half dozen guys by the time he’s finished reading Chapter 2. It’s later now, so he takes a break to piss then rustle up some food. He cuts up some peppers and tomatoes, tossing them on a tortilla with cheese and chicken before covering it with another tortilla. Quesadillas are quick and easy, which is what he needs because it’s almost seven. While Stiles will totally deny that he has favorite regular clients because it would not only make him seem more invested in this career, such as it is, more than he actually is but also because it would force him to admit there’s one client who actually gets under his skin and causes a reaction. Of the physical _and_ emotional variety.

Okay whatever. So Stiles has a favorite. He’s been doing this phone sex thing since the middle of his first term at college, when he lost his work study job due to the bookstore hiring too many people, and his freshman year roommate’s girlfriend had suggested he consider it because he had a sexy voice. Of course, he hadn’t really thought Erica had been serious until Boyd gave him a business card she’d sent to Stiles with contact information. Since Boyd seemed to agree with Erica, it gave Stiles the courage to actually look into the gig. And he hasn’t looked back. He makes great money, and he’s a filthy mouthed bastard, according to Kali who always says it in a complimentary tone, so he quickly builds up a client list that only asks for him because he rarely meets a kink he can’t get into. Verbally, at least.

Jay came into his life nearly four months ago. It had been before Halloween, and Stiles only remembers that because he’d been browsing costume ideas while working. Jay sounds young, not underage young but more like he’s probably Stiles’ age range. That isn’t very common for phone sex, where the demographic tends to skew towards either married guys who feel like getting off to phone sex isn’t cheating on the wives who have no idea they’re into dick or older men who are more lonely than sexually horny. There are obviously exceptions and people who fall in between, but Jay doesn’t fit the normal profile of a client. He’s in college, or so he claims, and he’s supposedly hot, which is something most clients say because this is about indulging in a fantasy.

The first few times Jay called, it had been awkward, requiring a lot of focus from Stiles to get him to even talk or admit what he wanted. Over the months, Stiles has learned that Jay’s bisexual, that he had a long-term girlfriend that he only recently split from in an amicable type of thing, that he doesn’t really see his adoptive parents after some fight regarding their expectations and his refusal to keep living up to their ideal that was also partially due to Jay’s realization that he’s bisexual, that he’s never actually been with a guy other than his phone sex with Stiles, and that he’s scared to put himself out there because he’s got this ridiculous need to do everything well. Which is why he called the phone sex number in the first place after porn just freaked him out a bit.

Stiles knows it’s unprofessional to keep a client on the line discussing personal stuff that probably should be told to a trusted friend instead of a faceless stranger, but Jay seems willing to pay, and Stiles maybe turns off the counter occasionally just because he knows Jay needs a friend just as much as he needs the phone sex stuff. Maybe even more. Not to say that the phone sex isn’t phenomenal. It really, really is, but probably because Stiles is emotionally invested in a way he isn’t with any of his other clients, even the regulars who have been around from the start. 

Scott keeps telling him he needs to refuse to accept calls from Jay because it’s obvious Stiles is developing feelings for the guy but Scott also thinks Stiles needs to quit channeling his sexual energy into a job instead of finding a real live boy of his own. It’s a cute thought, typical sunshine Scott positivity, but it’s not like life works that way. Stiles doesn’t have people flirt with him unless they want a one-time thing, and he did the whole underage drinking and fucking all willing partners thing the first semester of school. It got old fast, and he prefers jerking off on his own to dealing with the rejection and insecurities that dating always causes.

Besides, dating would make it difficult to keep doing his job because most people wouldn’t understand that phone sex isn’t something that requires active involvement. It’s still sex work, sure, but it’s not like Stiles is getting off with his clients. There might be times when certain scenarios turn him on, and he get more physical sometimes when a client really gets into it, but Jay’s the only consistent client that seems to always know what to say or what noises to make to get Stiles interested every single time. It’s not like Stiles is going to admit to Scott that dating someone might be awesome but he’d rather be there when Jay needs him because it’s pathetic.

“You’re pathetic,” he says out loud, shaking his head as he finishes the last bite of his dinner. He heads back to the living room, getting a little more comfortable this time before putting on his headphones. He takes himself off break and immediately gets a call. It’s not Jay, so he goes through the motions, getting some old guy off by pretending to be a football player who wants to please his coach. It takes the dude thirty minutes to finish up, and it’s a quarter after seven by the time Stiles hangs up.

He types a quick IM to Julia, who is routing calls tonight, and he’s relieved when she tells him his boyfriend hasn’t called in yet. Of course, he denies the boyfriend part, and they chat back and forth for several snarky moments before she tells him he owes her flowers for deliberately giving him a break so he wouldn’t get caught on another call when his boy calls. He grins when she sends a call through because he knows it must be Jay.

“Hello sexy,” he drawls, listening to that familiar snort and grinning wider.

“I bet you say that to all of your clients,” Jay tells him, sounding tired but also a little smug.

“Nope, only you.” Stiles closes his textbook and looks up at the ceiling. “Long day?”

“First day of classes for the term. Always rough getting into the swing of things again.” Jay clears his throat. “Sorry I was late. I had to take my best friend out for drinks. Another bad break-up.”

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you called.” He bites his lip because this is not an appropriate conversation for a phone sex performer and a client. This sounds like long distance boyfriends or something. Maybe Scott’s right? Maybe he _is_ in too deep.

Jay is quiet for a moment before he says, “You know I can’t stay away from you, Zach. Fuck, I call you four nights out of seven. I’d call you every night if you worked them all.”

“I guess I’m just irresistible,” Stiles murmurs, hating the way his fake name sounds when Jay says it. He wants to hear Jay call him by his real name, wants him to say Stiles in that breathless tone he always uses right before he comes. “What are you in the mood for tonight?”

“Guess you are.” Jay huffs a laugh. “As for my mood, why not celebrate the first day of class with something college related. You started today, too, didn’t you? If you’re really in school, that is.”

“I did start classes today,” Stiles tells him. “And I know you probably don’t believe it, but I don’t lie to you when we talk. Other than personal details, which I’m under contract to keep private, and you don’t know how many times I’ve come close to just telling you my real name so I can hear you moan it when you come.” He sighs. “I can’t stay away, either, only I don’t get to make the choice of calling or not calling, so it sucks sometimes. You have no idea what you do to me, Jay.”

“I like your voice. It’s why I called back after that disastrous first call,” Jay admits. “Sometimes, I’ll be walking to class or sitting in the library, and I swear I can hear you talking. It’s ridiculous, and Danny makes fun of me all the time for being obsessed with the phone sex guy. He’s the only one who knows about you, for obvious reasons. I don’t really care to divulge how much money I’ve spent just so I can talk to you and jerk off.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t do it anymore,” Stiles suggests reluctantly. He bites the inside of his cheek when he hears Jay’s sharp intake of breath. “It’s not fair to you to make you keep paying for something I’d do for free anyway, and you’re in a better place with the whole bisexual thing. You deserve to go out and date someone who can actually be there with you, someone who isn’t just a phone sex performer with too much college debt and no prospects if grad school doesn’t happen. You’re ready to find someone special, Jay.”

“You aren’t _just_ anything, Zach. If I met a guy I wanted to get to know, I’d ask him for coffee, but no one I meet interests me as much as you do. You’re special.” Jay is silent for a moment before he speaks in a rather smug tone of voice. “You like me. You want me to stop calling because you like me, and it probably scares you, doesn’t it?”

“Me liking you isn’t a surprise. I’ve been obvious, asshole,” Stiles mutters, glancing at his laptop and seeing an IM from Julia telling him she’s taking lunch and will be back in thirty. “So, you want to do a college scene tonight. Library or classroom?”

“You get paid to talk dirty and make guys get off. Forgive me for not realizing what you consider obvious is real and not part of the act,” Jay says dryly. There’s a moment of silence before he groans. “Yes, fine, we’ll drop this for now, but don’t think I’m going to forget. Anyway, let’s do a college thing. You mentioned plans for grad school, so let’s go with that. You’re the TA in my Human Rights and International Relations class, which I happen to be failing.”

“You’re failing because you can’t stop looking at me during class,” Stiles picks up the fantasy, knowing what turns Jay on after so many hours of talking. He’s grateful Jay let him change the subject and didn’t force a discussion about Stiles being infatuated with a voice over the phone. As he talks, he listens to Jay’s cues, touching himself as he closes his eyes and keeps talking until they both get off. When Jay hangs up, Stiles logs himself out and quits for the night. There’s too much going on inside his head for him to focus on another client right now.

After a sleepless night, Stiles crawls out of bed and gets dressed. It’s only the one class today, first thing in the morning because Morrell is an evil witch, and he checks his weather app before pulling on a pair of jeans that smell clean and a t-shirt promoting The Screaming Banshees, Lydia, Malia, and Kira’s band that’s been booking more gigs the last few months. He grabs a plaid shirt out of the closet, slipping it on before grabbing his glasses. With how little sleep he got last night, he knows he’ll be too blurry eyed to focus on the PowerPoint if he doesn’t wear them today.

A quick stop at Java the Hut gives him lovely caffeine goodness with a double shot of espresso. Totally a bad decision, especially since he forgot to take his Adderall, but whatever. Too late now, and it’s delicious. He gets to class about five minutes early, scanning the room to find a good seat and also looking for any familiar faces. There aren’t any, but there are a couple of smoking hot guys sitting halfway up that will provide some nice eye candy, if nothing else.

The hot dude with black hair glances up when Stiles walks past their desks, flashing some pretty adorable dimples. The brunet guy with him looks up then, and his eyes are so pretty that Stiles misses the step and stumbles, catching himself before he can fall. Several people snicker, and he feels warmth rush through his cheeks because way to make an impression on a hot guy. He takes the first available seat, sliding into it and ignoring the amused looks his classmates are giving him. When he finally raises his head, he blinks in surprise when he notices hot brunet watching him. The guy smirks before saying something to his friend that makes Dimples look back and wink at Stiles.

That’s just great. Stiles is already tired and a little cranky, and now he’s got Blue Eyes making jokes with Dimples at his expense. It sucks. Not to mention that he’s dealing with the realization that he might have to break up with Jay because what they’re doing isn’t healthy for either of them, and break up isn’t even the right word because they aren’t dating. They’re phone sex performer and client. He runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even worse than it already is, before he gets his notebook and a pen out of his bag. 

Dr. Morrell is right on time. The class is interdisciplinary but taught by the English department, and he took Morrell for Comp I and II. Unlike most freshman comp classes, his hadn’t been taught by grad students. She had done everything herself, and she’s very difficult to please but a pretty awesome teacher regardless. She might be evil, but it’s worth putting up with to learn from her. She starts to call roll, addressing previous students affectionately, and he sees her lips curve into a slight smile when she reaches his name.

“I thought I was done with you, Stiles,” she says, looking up and finding him with that scary radar of hers.

“I guess I can’t stay away,” he teases, hearing someone drop something nearby. “You know I’m your favorite, Doc. You can admit you’ve missed me.”

“Like a bad toothache,” she deadpans before continuing to call roll.

Stiles glances over to see what the noise was, surprised to find Blue Eyes staring at him with a stricken expression on that pretty face. Stiles arches a brow, frowning in confusion as he shifts in his seat, focusing on Morrell because that intense look is a little disconcerting. Dimples picks up the book that Blue Eyes must have knocked off his desk, and Morrell begins the lecture. Unlike the classes yesterday, only a brief time is spent on reviewing the syllabus. Morrell then begins asking questions, getting to know the students’ thoughts on Pop Culture and globalization.

There are several times that Stiles speaks, giving his opinion but backing everything he says up so she can’t completely rip apart his arguments. Her nod of approval makes him feel like preening, but he just listens to other students speak so she doesn’t decide to cut him off at the knees for having an ego. When she calls on someone named Jackson, he’s able to put a name to Blue Eyes’ pretty face. Since roll, Jackson has been staring at him more often than not, and it’s weird but also possibly flattering? Because Stiles isn’t sure if it’s a ‘wow you’re cute, maybe we should date’ kind of stare or an ‘I’m a homophobe and you tripped staring at my pretty face so now you must suffer’ kind of stare.

When Jackson starts to answer Morrell’s question with a surprisingly intelligent opinion that includes references to quotes and other readings, Stiles is totally unashamed to admit that he’s turned on because, well, pretty is well and good but brains is what really attracts him. He’s not sure if Jackson is into guys, but maybe Stiles will risk the embarrassment by flirting because he’s definitely attracted to the looks and intelligence. As Jackson keeps talking, though, Stiles starts to sit up straighter because he knows that voice. He recognizes it, and it takes Jackson saying the word disastrous for him to put two and two together to get Jay. 

Jay is Jackson. Holy shit. Jay goes to his university. Jay is a gorgeous guy with muscles and a smirk and beautiful eyes and he’s _right there_. Stiles has never been so happy for class to get dismissed because he’s about to freak out. They’ve never talked about where they’re from, but Jay’s mentioned going to the beach before, so Stiles assumed he must live on the coast. He’s always thought he sounded like he was from LA or New York, somewhere cosmopolitan and maybe fancy because Jay’s voice is sort of educated and posh, like rich snobby posh. He doesn’t sound like someone who attends Beacon Hills University, that’s for damn sure.

After taking a moment to get his thoughts together, Stiles grabs his bag, stuffing everything into it haphazardly, and he grabs his cup from Java the Hut before walking down the stairs towards the door. When he steps outside of the classroom, he almost runs right into Jay. Jackson. Whatever his name is. He’s standing there waiting, looking confused and curious and anxious and a little scared.

“I won’t say anything,” Stiles tells him bluntly. He’s never actually met any of his clients before, and the fact that it’s a national phone sex line makes it just his typical bad luck that his favorite client is local.

“Good?” Jackson blinks, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks around. “We should go somewhere more private.”

“For what?” Stiles crosses his arms in a defensive gesture, but this is rough, alright? He’s been hurting just thinking about ending things with Jay, and here he is staring at a gorgeous man who goes to the same university as him, which puts a face to the name and makes it even more awkward. “I already said I won’t talk.”

Jackson looks at him then, a moment of complete vulnerability and confusion before a mask slides over his features, complete with a slight sneer. “Seriously? That’s it? You don’t even want to…”

“Want to what?” Stiles lowers his voice. “I’m not Zach any more than you’re Jay. I’m not going to go with you to do whatever it is you’re thinking I’d be willing to do just because you know I like you and you’re smoking hot.”

“Wait. You think I want to go have sex?” Jackson huffs a laugh. “As you just said, _Stiles_ , I’m not Jay. I was thinking we could talk, live and in person instead of on the phone, and maybe get to know each other. I mean, I was interested when you tripped while ogling me, but knowing who you are just makes me determined enough to actually ask you for coffee instead of lusting from afar.”

“Oh.” Stiles bites his bottom lip as he stares at Jackson. Damn, he’s so pretty. There are faint freckles on his skin that are the only indication he’s actually human and not some robot created to be the prettiest man ever. “Talking is probably good. I just jumped to conclusions, I guess.”

“Yeah, you definitely did. God, I’ve never even…” Jackson stops, a blush rushing across his cheeks as a nerve in his jaw twitches. “Sex isn’t something I’d be demanding anyway. If I wanted that, I’d go to the Jungle.”

Right. Of course it wouldn’t because Jackson still hasn’t been with a man. Stiles knows a lot about Jay, personal stuff that he probably isn’t likely to have told anyone who goes to the same school, and that means he knows about Jackson because they’re one and the same. “Sorry. I’m a little shocked, and I couldn’t figure out why you’d want privacy otherwise.”

“A little shocked is an understatement,” Jackson says, his gaze dropping to Stiles’ lips before he looks away. “I’ve seen you around campus before, but I had no idea you were Zach. Do you remember the ice cream thing, back in November?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles licks his lips, remembering all too well Jackson’s phone call requesting they talk about ice cream and blow jobs. He narrows his eyes. “Wait, the inspiration for that was _me_?”

Jackson shrugs. “Maybe?” His blush indicates that it totally was, though, and Stiles is torn between being thrilled that someone like Jackson noticed him and being weirded out that he jerked off to a fantasy inspired by him. Jackson looks at him. “I couldn’t believe it when I heard your voice talking to Morrell. I thought I was imagining it, but you kept talking, and I know your voice. I knew it had to be you.”

“This is really complicated, Jay. I mean, Jackson,” he points out, lightly hitting the back of his head against the wall. “Awkward, too. Maybe it’s best if we don’t go for coffee yet. At least, not until we’ve had time to process this and come to grips with the fact that we’ve just met in person and are taking a class together now.”

“Yet?” Jackson stares into his eyes. “I don’t want to force you to talk to me, Za—Stiles. I thought you liked me enough to go for coffee, maybe let us find out if this connection translates to real life or not, but I’m not going to pressure you or anything. I won’t tell anyone about your job, if that’s the only reason you’re talking to me.”

“It’s not.” Stiles sighs. “I like Jay a lot, and Jackson’s gorgeous, but I’m trying to merge those two things into one you.” He smiles wryly. “I’m sure you’re having the same difficulty.”

“Gorgeous huh?” Jackson smirks before he nods. “I’m having some trouble, mostly because I kept thinking Zach was probably some old guy living in a basement somewhere. I didn’t ever dare hope he was really an attractive college boy with hands and a mouth like that.” He motions at Stiles. “I guess I can understand why you think we need time to deal with this before try coffee. Why don’t you give me your phone, and I’ll enter my number so you can call me when you’re ready to get that coffee? That lets you make the choice, for once.”

“You know you’re hot.” Stiles smiles slightly as he gets his phone out of his pocket and opens a new contact. He hands it over, watching Jackson type in his name and number. “You were actually listening to me last night.”

“I always listen to you,” he says simply, handing the phone back. His fingers brush against the back of Stiles’ hand as he takes the phone from Jackson. “When you’re ready, call me. Alright?”

“Alright.” Stiles bites his lip. “I’ll call you soon.”

“I hope so,” Jackson admits, reaching over to touch Stiles’ cheek before he leans in and brushes their lips together in a very chaste kiss. He pulls back quickly, eyes widening slightly. “Sorry. I didn’t plan to do that.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles touches his lips. “I should probably go now, though. I’ll talk to you later.”

Impulsively, he leans over to kiss him lightly before hurrying away. He can’t stop thinking, trying to figure out what he should do, not sure if he’s making the right choice at all. When he reaches the stairs, he turns to look back down the hall and sees Jackson still standing there, just staring after him with an expression on his face that probably matches the one on Stiles’. Sort of stunned and dazed yet hopeful.

Still looking at him, Stiles pulls his phone out of his pocket, pushing the call button and watching Jackson get his phone out of his pocket. When Jackson answers, Stiles slowly smiles. “I’m ready. Let’s go get that coffee, Jackson.”

Jackson laughs. “You’re something else, Stiles,” he murmurs, shaking his head and putting his phone up before he jogs down the hall to join Stiles. When he reaches him, he’s smiling. “Are you sure?”

“Not at all,” Stiles says honestly. “But I want to try. I want to get know Jackson as well as I know Jay.”

“Maybe it’ll help if we think of this as a first date? Or like start over normal and just get to know each other like two college kids who realize they’re interested in each other,” Jackson suggests. He holds out his hand. “I’m Jackson Whittemore. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Stiles Stilinski.” He shakes Jackson’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Jackson. So, coffee?”

“Yeah, coffee.” Jackson keeps holding his hand as they walk down the stairs. “So, what’s your major?”

Stiles snickers. “You really aren’t good at this flirting thing, are you?”

“This is the first time that I’ve tried flirting with a man, so give me a break.” Jackson squeezes his hand and smiles. “I’ll get better.”

“If you keep smiling like that, your lack of finesse won’t really matter much,” Stiles murmurs, rubbing his thumb over the back of Jackson’s hand. “I’m double majoring in Cultural Anthropology and Sociology. What about you?”

“International Relations and Pre-Law,” Jackson replies. “Do you live in a dorm or off-campus?”

“I have an apartment about half a mile away.” Stiles feels some of his reservations start to fade as they start talking just as easily as they do over the phone. 

He’s still a little surprised about finding the man he’s been crushing on sitting in his Lit class, but he’s moving past the shock and focusing on the fact that they’re really lucky to have run into each other when there are obviously feelings involved for both of them. He smiles as he leans into Jackson, knowing that there’s a good chance he’s going to end up falling for this man rather easily. When Jackson smiles at him, he realizes that the feeling is obviously mutual.


End file.
